PPG X RRB LOVE STORY CH 3
by Fluttershy562
Summary: Well here's what yall been waitin' for! x33 Please read, btw it's a great story don't forget to review! :))


**PPG X RRB LOVE STORY**

**Chapter 3- Hangout**

**Sorry that I hadn't updated in a few days, guys! My computer was having some problems so I couldn't use it in some days! Well, here's what you have all been waiting for..chapter 3! I took some advice that your reviews had suggested, and thanks! X3 Well I hope you enjoy, and sorry for any errors!**

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

In the school hallway.

"I don't know how you girls can STAND this crap!" Brick yelled. It was lunch, and we were heading for the cafeteria. Bubbles giggled. "Boomer never complains. You DO."

Brick rolled his eyes but didn't say nothing. After all, Bubbles was right. It was hard to believe what had happened in only a week. The mayor and everyone accepted the rowdyruff's! Even they're life is normal now, they chosed to hang with us. We had even begun to trust them..but only a LITTLE BIT. So don't get any ideas. "Have you finished that science project that Mrs. Wesker assigned to us?"I asked. Brick shrugged. "I didn't even know we HAD a science project. Besides, I fall asleep the second she speaks, mostly 'cuz she talks A LOT."

I giggled. As we entered the cafeteria, a group of girls were walking past us. One of them shoved me and I fell to the ground. "Hey!"I yelled. "The hell is your problem?"

She turned around to face me and said,"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" I narrowed my eyes at her. Suddenly a hand appeared to offer help. It was Bricks."Need help?"he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, but gave in anyway. "Thanks."I muttered.

When I got up, I turned to the girl and asked her,"What's your name, anyway?" She seemed surprised by the question, but then collected herself and said,"Princess. And I just wanted to say that I don't like you." She flipped one of her puffy pigtails and walked away. I was furious. Not only was I humiliated, but I also had a weirdo hater behind my back. As we ate, Brick kept giving me worried glances, but I ignored him. Once we finished with our lunches, we walked out for some fresh air when that stupid whore Princess came again. But she didn't come for me. In fact, I think she was looking for Brick. She flashed him a flirtacious smile. "Hey, Bricky. I'm Princess."

Brick was obviously annoyed and said,"Yeah. Cool."

A determined Princess kept trying to win him over, but with no such luck. Finally, after two minutes of trying, she said,"So, is this your girlfriend or what?"She said looking at me angrily,"Because I wanted to ask you if you could meet me this night at the back of Joe's (A restaurant)."

I was clearly shocked that Princess would ACTUALLY consider us as BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND. "U-um..we're n-"To bad I never finished my sentence, because Brick put his arm around me and said,"Yeah, we are. Got a problem?"He asked, keeping his strong arm around me.

Princess's mouth dropped into an O, and she smirked, leaning into my ear. "Well I'll make sure you aren't."she whispered sneakily. I just stood there in shock. Firstly, because I wasn't Brick's girl, and secondly, because Princess actually fell over it and threatened me. After Princess walked away, I glanced up and Brick in shock. "W-what the h-hell, Brick? FIRST of all, I'm NOT your girlfriend, and se—"I never finished my sentence. "Relax, pink, I only said that so I wouldn't have to see that nasty whore."Brick said softly, removing his arm from my shoulder.

The whole day, my mind kept thinking to what Princess said, and to what Brick did. At the walk home with my sisters, I heard familiar voices. "Hey! Wait up!"They said. We all turned and saw the rowdyruff's heading our way. Oh. Joy.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

"Hi, Boomer!" I said cheerfully. "Hey, Bubbles. My bro's and I saw you on the way to our—uh..home..and we thought we should say hi to you and your sisters."he said, sadly. 'Oh…I get what he means by "home".'

"What happened between you and…HIM?"I asked, curiously. "I-I don't mean to be nosy..I just thought that since you guys turned good you would—"It's okay. We had some issues with HIM, but we're okay. HIM gave up crime fighting..and I guess Mojo got to old to fight."he said, laughing a little. I relaxed. "You know, my sisters and I never thought that you guys would turn good..I mean, since you guys were so..uh..noisy and badass and stuff."I said, looking at the ground happily. Boomer just laughed. "We were kinda mean and stuff. Who cares now? It's all over."

We finally arrived to our house, and we all said good-bye to eachother. "Bye, Boomer."I said, blushing. He was about to say bye when I leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stood there, in shock, and then smiled. "Bye, Bubbles."and then walked away with his brothers to wherever they lived.

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

"Later."I said to Butch. He waved good-bye and walked away with his bro's. Once we enetered the house, I slammed into the couch. "Finally! I was freaking tired of all that BS from school! Especially from BUTCH! UGH, I HATE that name!"

Blossom stared at me as if I were insane. "What?"I said. Blossom smiled and just shook her head. "Anger only leads to the truth."she said. "Ooooh, what does that mean, Bloss?"Bubbles asked curiously. "You'll find out when the time comes."

'Gaaaaaah. I'm sick of all these mushy quotes! I mean, c'mon! No one cares about all that shitty stuff! Woah, cool it, Buttercup. You're not a sick loser who lets some stupid quotes or poems or whatever the shits are called get in your way.' Suddenly, there was a phone call from the living room. (Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the Professor is hardly in the house anymore since he goes to a lot of science meetings :O) "OOOOOHHHH! I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT!"Bubbles said, running to get the phone. I groaned. Everyone can be such a pain in my ass, I thought as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

"This is Bubbles speaking from Mr. Utonium's house, how man I help you?"I said sweetly to the caller. "Hey, Bubbles! It's me, Mitch!"

'Oh'. "Hi, Mitch! Ready for our date? I'm ready!"I said excidetly. "I'm ready, yeah. Meet me at the back of Joe's. Got it?" "Got it!" I hunged up.

'I wasn't really ready.' I quickly took a shower and dressed in a baby blue shirt with a light pink heart in the middle, dark blue skinny jeans, and white converse sneakers with a dark blue cardigan and my lucky charm bracelet. My hair was tied up in my usual long pigtails. As I made my way to the door, I yelled out," Blossy, BC! I'm going on a date with Mitch! See you!"

At the back of Joe's restaurant.

"Mitch? Mitch, where are you?"I called out. It was cold here, and I didn't like it one bit. "Hey. Over here."

I nearly jumped at his voice, but I walked over to him anyway. He was leaning against a dumpster, waiting for me. "This isn't a place where you should take a girl on a date.."I said with a angry but sweet look on my face. "Hehehe, well I don't really like crowded places, ya' know?"

We talked for what seemed like an hour when I said, "Mitch, it's getting dark. I have to go." I was about to fly off when he grabbed my arm. "Wait, don't go. I got something for you."

He pulled out a little chocolate kiss candy from his pocket and handed it to me. To be honest, I expected more than a little chocolate candy. 'Boy, is he cheap'I thought."Um, thanks. I'll eat it later."

"You should taste it right now. I'v tasted one of those before, and they're like, REALLY good. Trust me."

I hesitated but ate it anyway. "Wow! You're right! This candy DOES taste goo—Oww! My stomache..hurts..Mitch, help me please.." I kneeled over and fell on the ground. Mitch suddenly put on a different face. He looked..scary. "Hehehe, glad you liked it, Blue. Now be prepared to have a little fun. Only me. And. You." He started towards me, and I tried to attack him, but for some reason my powers weren't working. I watched in horror as he started to unzip his pants..(O_O)

Somehow, I managed to get up, and I hit Mitch with my elbow straight in his stomache. He kneeled down on his knees in pain as I hit him again straight in the..webitos :) (Translation: Eggs). I got up and started to run..or walk fast, since I was hurt. I quickly got out my phone and dialed my sister's number. 'ANSWER, ANSWER!'I thought madly. Finally, someone answered the phone. It was Blossom. "Hello?"she asked. "Blossom! Help me! I'm here..um in the back of –mrphhhdferr!" Great. Mitch caught up to me and was covering my mouth. "Hello?! Hello?! Bubbles?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"I heard Blossom scream on the phone. I managed to yank myself free for a few seconds and yelled out into the phone,"Joe's! JOES! BLOSSOM! BC! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Mitch grabbed my phone and broke it with a snap. "Thought you could call your sisters, eh? Well it aien't gonna be like that now. I got an idea in my right mind to fuck you're one of a hot ass and kill ya. No one will know."he said coldly. He was just finished taking off my shirt(Don't worry, she wears a bra..lol ) when Mitch suddenly screamed. I heard an angry voice yelling at Mitch..or at least at someone. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER, YOU DIRTY BASTARD! NO ONE FUCKING TOUCHES HER!" the unknown voice yelled. Suddenly, it hit me. It was Boomer's voice.

**Well, there's your chapter 3 story! x33 I know, you want to read the next chapter? Well, I'm workin' on it! :DD So don't worry! Later, gators! :)**

**Boomer: So, um, what do I do next?**

**Bubbles: Shh! You're not supposed to tell, Elizabeth!**

**Me: I think it's obviously predictable -_-**

**Brick: :x My lips are sealed.**

**Blossom: -Brick covering her mouth with his hand- Mpprrhfdhsssssaaadd! *Gasp* Boomer is going to sa-!Mpfsfdsf!**

**Everyone: O_O...*silence***

**Brick: *sweat drops***


End file.
